O Julgamento da Primeira Casa
by Aries sin
Summary: Enquanto a constante ameaça paira sobre o santuário, uma nova reunião dourada é convocada para julgar o cavaleiro de Áries. Culpadou ou inocente de traição à ordem sagrada? Yaoi


**Disclaimer: **Bom, o costume, Saint Seiya não me pertence mas sim a Kurumada. Sim porque se fosse, Shura seria Português e não Espanhol…(acho que deu para perceber a minha nacionalidade.)

Quanto ao nome de DMask, _Carlo di Angelis_ é da **TOTAL** e **EXCLUSIVA** autoria da Pipe. A verdade é que o nome Carlo já me sai naturalmente, portanto felizmente fui autorizada a usá-lo! Se não era o meu fim!

**N./A:** Esta fic contém linguagem 'inapropriada para pessoas sensíveis', sobretudo na parte inicial.

Esta é uma fic diferente das outras minhas às quais estão habituados. Ela nasceu de uma conversa que tive recentemente acerca de fics "em-que-tudo-é-rosa".

Ninguém é perfeito, na vida há pessoas boas e pessoas más. Assim como há situações que acabam bem, e outras não.

Apesar de ter tendência para as minhas fics acabarem bem, nesta fiz um esforço para que isso não acontecesse.

Algumas personagens estão OCC (ou não, depende do que consideram as características no anime).

* * *

"_Porque nem tudo são rosas;_

_Nem sempre o céu é azul e o sol brilha;_

_Nem tudo acaba bem..."_

* * *

30 graus célcius. Era a temperatura que estava naquela maldita cidade enquanto a lua já ia alta.

Como bom mediterrânico, Carlo estava habituado ao calor e ao sol escaldante em pleno dia. Mas de noite, esse hábito não ajudava em nada. A falta de sono afectava todo o santuário, em parte devido ao calor.

Seu olhar pousara-se sobre a décima primeira casa. Era conhecimento de todos no santuário o relacionamento peculiar entre o seu morador e um certo escorpiano irreverente e indisciplinado.

Relacionamento complicado... que acabava em muitas noites tórridas em Aquário. Sabia disso pelos gemidos que o capricorniano dizia que ouvia, e que aparentemente Milo não fazia questão de disfarçar.

Como se fosse marca registada, fazia questão de demonstrar que o "magnífico cavaleiro de escorpião estava esquentando as noites do abominável homem das neves". Palavras do próprio Milo.

Sexo era a única coisa que os dois cavaleiros admitiam ter: um relacionamento puramente carnal para aliviar a vontade de um ou outro. A única coisa que nenhum dos dois percebia, ou faziam questão de não perceber, era que cada vez mais se encontravam na 11° casa; e cada vez menos se relacionavam com outros além de eles mesmos.

Como dizia Aldebaran : "Aqueles idiotas sentem mais um pelo outro que uma simples atracção física, e foram os únicos que ainda não perceberam".

Sentado nas escadarias da casa de Cancêr, as costas apoiadas numa coluna, um cigarro na mão direita, olhava as estrelas e apreciava o pouco vento refrescante da noite. Vestia uma simples bermuda azul e seu cabelo completamente despenteado demonstravam as insistentes tentativas de adormecer virando-se inúmeras vezes na cama. Era inútil o esforço, até que Morfeu não decidisse lançar sobre ele o seu manto, nada havia a fazer.

Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Essas últimas semanas, vinha a acontecer vezes demais. Sempre se sentava à porta de "casa" esperando o sono vir. Mas todas essas noites, algo mais o perturbava: como se esperasse algo, ou alguém. O certo era que só após o regresso de uma certa pessoa ele adormecia.

Ouviu passos se aproximarem do "antro dos amaldiçoados", como insistiam em chamar a sua casa. Logo duas personagens chegaram perto do canceriano. Ambas riam alto e em bom som, acordando todos os que tinham sono leve por onde passavam.

- Olha, olha, olha... que vem a ser isto! O famoso cavaleiro protector da constelação de Câncer sozinho a uma hora tardia destas! O que aconteceu Carlito? Virou impotente foi?

Carlo encarou a personagem à sua frente: a camisa totalmente aberta deixando à vista seus abdómens bem definidos e sua pele alva, as mangas puxadas para cima, o longo cabelo azul claro sempre tão bem penteado contrastava com o aspecto amarrotado do resto da personagem.

O acompanhante logo se meteu na conversa, agarrando o outro por trás, passando a mão pelo torso do jovem semidesnudo, mordiscando de leve seu pescoço:

- Vai ver que virou celibatário Dite! Descobriu sua vocação na abstinência sexual! – disse em meio de mordidas e lambidas soltando depois um riso de puro escárnio.

Levou o cigarro à boca sorrindo ironicamente enquanto lançava uma nova lufada de fumo para o ar: - Misty, Misty,... isso porque me recusei a te comer faz dois meses? É por isso que está dando o cu para esse viado aí? Verdade seja dita, dar para um cavaleiro de ouro, mesmo ele sendo Afrodite, é uma honra maior que a que você jamais deveria ter!

- Seu ...! – Misty soltava agora o pisciano e começava a avançar para Carlo pronto para o socar, mas fora agarrado por Afrodite.

- Vamos crianças... parem de briguinhas bobas... há coisas tão mais interessantes para fazer... – disse o pisciano sorrindo maliciosamente – suba Misty, não vale a pena responder.

Muito a contra gosto, Misty começou subindo as escadas em direcção à última casa zodiacal, deixando os dois cavaleiros de ouro sozinhos.

- Você deixa um mero cavaleiro de prata entrar em sua casa sozinho? Mas que atitude menos digna de um cavaleiro de ouro!

Afrodite sorriu. Um dos inúmeros sorrisos que Carlo sempre via no cavaleiro de peixes. O canalha estava se divertindo com a situação! Viu-o aproximar-se perigosamente. Sua camisa aberta esvoaçava com a brisa nocturna.

- Carlo, Carlo, Carlo... quem não deveria descartar sua frustração em cima do pobre Misty é você. Essa falta de uma boa foda está lhe fazendo mal sabia? – pegou delicadamente no queixo do canceriano falando bem perto dos seus lábios criando uma grande tensão entre os dois. – como você mesmo disse, dar para um cavaleiro de ouro não é para todos. Nem mesmo para muitos dos dourados! Apesar de muitos terem vontade...

O italiano impassível, sem desviar o olhar das íris azuis claras arrebatadoras, levou de novo o cigarro aos lábios para logo depois lançar a lufada de fumo em plena cara do pisciano.

Este por sua vez, largou o queixo do italiano, e sempre com o mesmo sorriso nos lábios levantou-se. Continuou seu caminho pelo "antro", mas não sem antes olhar uma última vez para trás e verificar o mesmo sorriso irónico nos lábios do outro cavaleiro.

Carlo era mais uma vez deixado ao calor da noite grega. O cigarro no fim era agora impresso no chão para ser apagado. Era assim que passava as últimas noites.

Medindo forças com o cavaleiro de peixes. Não eram raras as noites que este saía e trazia uma pessoa diferente para esquentar ainda mais a noite. Mas também não eram raras as vezes em que o escolhido era Misty. E era isso que o incitava a implicar com o cavaleiro de prata. – _Estão-se tornando vezes demais!_ – disse para consigo antes de levantar e dirigir a seus aposentos.

**---------oOo--------**

As imponentes colunas coríntias erguiam-se à sua frente. A insignificância da escala humana perante a imensidão do templo era arrebatadora. As enormes portas, revestidas de esculturas em baixo relevo que contavam a história de Atena, deusa da guerra e da justiça, eram um convite mudo para a entrada no templo. Percorreu um corredor enorme no meio de meias colunas nas quais esculturas de diversas divindades pareciam guardar a entrada da sala sagrada. Era para lá que se dirigia.

A sala sagrada, onde os cavaleiros de ouro e o mestre do santuário eram as únicas pessoas autorizadas a entrar.

Revestido pela armadura sagrada de câncer, Carlo finalmente chegava perante as enormes portas fechadas da sala dourada. Os dois soldados que as guardavam, logo as abriram vendo o cavaleiro aproximar-se. Ele era dos únicos que ainda não tinham chegado. Só Aioria se atrasava sempre. Aioros, Saga, Dohko e Mu faltavam ao apelo da ordem sagrada.

O leonino por não ter especial afecto para os outros cavaleiros, o sagitariano por estar nesse momento num dos infernos de Hades; o geminiano, ninguém sabia de seu paradeiro; o libriano por estar zelando pelo celo de atena e Mu... era justamente essa a questão levantada na reunião.

A ausência do ariano.

Adentrou na imensa sala e logo as portas se fecharam de novo. Os cavaleiros de ouro presentes na sala olharam a personagem que acabava de chegar.

- O mestre ainda não chegou Carlo. Está com sorte. Da próxima trate de chegar a horas!

Carlo olhou o aquariano de lado esnobando-o. Sem dizer nada, dirigiu-se ao cadeirão que lhe era destinado do lado esquerdo do salão. Como ele, todos os outros se dirigiram aos respectivos assentos.

A sala de reunião dourada era dividida em duas filas de cadeirões nos quais estavam inscritos os doze signos do zodíaco. Na primeira fila, tinham lugar as primeiras seis constelações; desde Áries, mais perto do cadeirão do grande mestre, a virgem, a mais distante. De frente para elas, as outras seis constelações as encaravam, sendo peixes a cadeira mais próximo do mestre. À medida que os guardiães das armaduras sagradas se sentavam, a chama sagrada de cada constelação acendia no cimo do relógio no exterior. Era a prova do decorrimento da reunião dourada e da presença dos cavaleiros no recinto do santuário.

Apenas cinco chamas estavam extintas. Uma delas não demorou a acender com a entrada do último participante na sala.

- Aioria, bons olhos o vejam! Faz tempo que não temos a honra da sua ilustre presença! É compreensível a reclusão depois da traição de Aioros, mas não precisa fazer tanto!

O leonino parou diante a pessoa que ousara falar de seu irmão. Seu cosmo rapidamente se elevou, pronto para atacar. Camus logo se levantou prostrando-se entre ele e Afrodite. – Sente-se Aioria. Mantenha a cabeça fria pois não é hora nem local para começar uma luta. O mestre deve estar chegando.

Não contente com a situação, Aioria forçou-se a ignorar o comentário de peixes indo senta-se no seu lugar, felizmente para ele, do lado oposto do 12° signo.

A tensão era palpável entre a elite dos cavaleiros. A tentativa de assassinato da deusa uns anos antes abalara a todos.

Momentos de silêncio se passaram até o mestre adentrar no salão. Por detrás da sua máscara, Saga sorria ao ver os cavaleiros sob suas ordens. Todos os cavaleiros encontravam-se agora prosternados, de joelho no chão, em frente aos seus respectivos assentos.

- Senti um cosmo exaltado à uns minutos atrás. É de vosso conhecimento que lutas são totalmente proibidas nesta sala e sobretudo à sombra de uma reunião dourada!

Aioria controlava-se para não saltar em cima de peixes vendo o ar satisfeito que este ostentava.

- Sentem-se! Que a reunião comece!

O som metálicos das armaduras fez-se ouvir ao chocarem contra os cadeirões.

**---------oOo--------**

- As chamas do relógio zodiacal estão acesas! A reunião dourada começou!

- O que acha que vão decidir? Mestre Mu não pode ser acusado de traição! Ele continua a consertar armaduras para o Santuário!

- É verdade... mas recusa-se a voltar! Bem podia consertá-las aqui! E seria útil no caso de invasão!

- Não agoires homem! Quem seria suficientemente estúpido para invadir o santuário? Está recheado de soldados altamente treinados, sem contar com os cavaleiros de prata e sobretudo a elite dourada!

- Que os deuses te ouçam!

**---------oOo--------**

- Mu pode perfeitamente consertar as armaduras no Santuário! Seria muito mais útil do que no cimo de uma montanha no tecto do mundo!

- Apoio Milo! A negação do cavaleiro de Áries perante as insistentes convocações do Santuário devem ser consideradas como traição!

Os ânimos na sala começavam a exaltar-se. De um lado, Milo, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte insistiam na culpabilidade do cavaleiro da primeira casa. Contra eles, Aioria e Aldebaran tentavam a todo o custo insistir na inocência do amigo. Por ora, os outros abstinham-se.

Camus mais racional, tentava dar uma explicação para as negações do ariano. Do seu lado, Shura acompanhava atentamente os argumentos dos cinco outros cavaleiros.

O único que não parecia estar a prestar atenção à conversa era Shaka. De olhos fechados, o virginiano estava completamente a leste de tudo e todos. Sua audição treinada recusava-se a ouvir os comentários dos restantes cavaleiros.

O porquê? Só ele sabia.

- Aldebara, o Mu pode muito bem consertar as armaduras no Santuário! A casa de Áries tem todas os requisitos necessários para o conserto das armaduras! Ou vai me dizer que é por causa do ar "puro" das montanhas que o carneiro permanece isolado?

- Se Mu se recusa a voltar para o Santuário é porque tem boas razões para isso! Jamiel é como um santuário para ele! É normal que se sinta melhor exercendo suas funções de ferreiro lá do que aqui!

- Nós cavaleiros de Atena temos o dever de acorrer quando nos chamam para o Santuário! A ausência do cavaleiro de Áries é completamente imperdoável! Este é o nosso Santuário! E mais sitio nenhum!

- SHAKA TAMBÉM ESTEVE NA ÍNDIA DURANTE A LUTA CONTRA OS TITÃS!

O silencio que se seguiu na sala foi ensurdecedor perante o grito de Aioria. Shaka ao ouvir o seu nome, acordara subitamente do seu transe. Só os deuses sabiam o penoso que era estar ali julgando uma pessoa ausente. Julgando AQUELA pessoa. Os olhares dos outros cavaleiros pousaram-se sobre a extremidade da sala, onde o virginiano se encontrava.

A tensão não parava de aumentar e tudo indicava que sobre os ombros de Shaka iria repousar o veredicto da assembleia.

Logo ele.

**---------oOo--------**

- Faz mais de duas horas que a reunião começou! Será que é tão complicado decidirem se o homem é inocente ou culpado?

- É muito mais complicado que isso! Não se esqueça que podem estar a condenar um inocente! Além do mais, nem eu ou você temos a certeza do que pensar!

- Sim, mas os cavaleiros aqui dentro são a elite! Eles foram treinados para reconhecer a justiça onde ela está! É obrigação deles!

- Cargo complicado por sinal! É nestes momentos que dou graças de ser um simples soldado!

- A quem o diz...

**---------oOo--------**

- Você pode falar o quanto quiser do conserto das armaduras, não vai me fazer mudar de ideias! Tudo bem que como ferreiro seu dever é consertar as armaduras sagradas! Mas como cavaleiro DORADO, digo bem, DOURADO, seu mais que dever é proteger o santuário!

- O santuário não está a ser atacado!

- Mas já foi! E Mu não estava presente!

- Mas ajudou o Santuário à sua maneira!

- Ai sim? Tirando férias no meio da neve? Mantendo-se impávido e sereno perante a situação pela qual passavamos!

- Bem que essa impassividade lhe foi útil na altura do conserto da armadura de Peixes, não foi Afrodite? Imagina se Mu tivesse lutado contra os titãs e tivesse saído da batalha ferido, quem consertaria as armaduras segundo você?

O pisciano calou-se perante o argumento do tourino.

- Mu foi-nos muito mais útil permanecendo em Jamiel do que arriscando a vida numa batalha destas!

- Só demonstrou a sua covardia!

- Ou a sua sensatez perante a situação! Ao se recusar a combater para poder ser útil após a guerra, Mu demonstrou sua atitude digna como cavaleiro! Acredito que não foi de coração tranquilo que tomou essa decisão!

Mais os três cavaleiros dos signos de água atacavam o ariano, mais Aldebaran argumentava a sua inocência. Estava complicado chegar a um veredicto. O tourino não deixava escapar nada, tornando-se literalmente um muro que impedia a inocência do ariano ser manchada pelas acusações dos restantes. O leonino ajudava acusando os acusadores de se terem aproveitado da situação para proveito pessoal.

Camus que até então se mantinha impassível finalmente se manifestou:

- Suponhamos que acreditamos todos que Mu está inocente, que ele é ilibado de todas as acusações e que realmente foi provado que foi-nos de muito mais utilidade mantendo-se longe do campo de batalha. A minha questão é: _pourquoi_, depois da batalha ter acabado e de tudo estar calmo, de estar provado que Mu consegue concertar as armaduras estando no santuário; continua ele a recusar regressar à primeira casa?

Afrodite sorriu perante a falta de reacção dos dois cavaleiros que acreditavam na inocência do ariano. Camus tinha jogado! E tinha ganho!

- _Xeque-mate_! – sussurrou Milo para si vendo o descontentamento de Aioria. Inconscientemente sentia-se orgulhoso do aquariano, apesar de não perceber o porquê.

- A questão não é essa... - ainda tentou argumentar o leonino desesperado.

Outra voz que nada fora ouvida até então marcou presença: - A questão é justamente essa... não estamos aqui a julgar o porquê do cavaleiro de Áries ter ficado em Jamiel perante a situação do santuário, mas sim o porquê de ele se recusar a regressar agora que tudo acalmou!

Aquela afirmação chocou a todos, mas principalmente o tourino e o leonino. Shaka estava acusando Mu! Como poderia Shaka estar acusando Mu! Aldebaran deparou-se perante a expectativa de perder um aliado precioso. Tudo bem que Shaka se mantivera calado até então, mas daí a acusar o ariano? Ele que possuía a sabedoria e que era considerado o mais próximo dos deuses, como poderia estar a fazer uma acusação dessas!

- Creio que Mu tenha razões validas para permanecer em Jamiel.

- E que razões? – mais uma vez Camus falou. – O problema é que Mu nunca alegou nenhuma razão válida para a sua permanência no Tibete; simplesmente se recusa a voltar ao santuário dirigindo cartas com as mais diversas desculpas ao mestre para a sua ausência. Em todas elas, a base é sempre a mesma. O conserto das armaduras. Ora, se está mais que provado que Mu pode consertar as armaduras no santuário, não há mais nenhuma razão valida, pelo menos ao nosso ver, para a sua ausência do local.

- Por outro lado, não temos provas concretas que a sua ausência do santuário seja verdadeiramente desejada por ele e que isso é uma prova da sua rebelião para com o santuário.

Mais uma vez, todos se viraram para o virginiano. Desta vez, ainda mais confusos. Aioria não percebia as reacções de Shaka. Ora acusava Mu, ora o defendia.

Aldebaran começava a perceber o que se passava. Shaka, detrás da sua máscara de impassibilidade, era o mais confuso de todos. De olhos fechados e evitando encarar os outros, a única coisa que conseguia fazer, era pensar alto. Expressava suas dúvidas, deixando em aberto seu veredicto sobre a matéria. E com seus actos, fazia nascer a dúvida na cabeça de todos.

- Mu considera sua terra natal como um santuário, um local calmo, onde o conserto das armaduras pode ser feito da melhor maneira. Esta reacção é perfeitamente normal! Até Shaka preferiu elevar seu cosmo na Índia durante a guerra contra Cronos!

- Mas Shaka regressou quando acabou o que tinha a fazer!

- Até o mestre ancião permanece em Rozan! – tentou Aioria numa última tentativa.

- O mestre ancião está em missão! Permanece na China porque tal lhe foi mandado pelo Santuário! – declarou Milo.

- E algo lhe diz que Mu não está em missão também? Não considera o conserto das armaduras uma missão? O local já não interessa! Mu está fazendo seu dever de cavaleiro consentindo em consertar as armaduras! A verdade é essa!

- Mas a sua recusa perante os chamamentos do santuário podem ser considerados como acto de rebelião! – acusava Carlo.

- Mas não tem a certeza disso, tem? Sem provas concretas da rebelião de Mu, ele não pode ser acusado de nada!

**---------oOo--------**

- Isto está demorado de mais... não acha que declararam o cavaleiro de Áries culpado e que já estão decidindo o que lhe vai acontecer, acha?

- Não me parece. Ainda não se ouviu o badalar do relógio que anuncia o veredicto.

- Hum... está certo... só espero que acabem logo! Tenho uma mulher e uma filha em casa me esperando! Estou farto de guardar essas portas!

- Também eu meu amigo...também eu...

**---------oOo--------**

- Vejo que todos gastaram seus argumentos. É hora de lançar o veredicto. O cavaleiro de Áries, Mu, é ou não culpado de rebelião contra o santuário, ao negar todos os chamamentos deste, e consequentemente contra a própria Atena?

Após um breve silêncio, um a um, os cavaleiros teriam de apresentar uma conclusão. Começava pelas cadeiras mais próximas do grande mestre, acabando nas mais distantes. Seria Shaka a concluir o veredicto, pois a cadeira de libra, a mais distante juntamente com a de virgem, estava destituída de seu dono.

- Eu, Afrodite, guardião da 12° casa, constelação de Peixes, declaro Mu de Áries culpado de rebelião.

Aioria não pode impedir um olhar assassino para o pisciano.

- Eu, Aldebaran, guardião da 2° casa, constelação de Touro, declaro Mu de Áries inocente de todas as culpas lançadas sobre ele!

Desta vez, era Afrodite que fez questão de mostrar seu descontentamento ao tourino.

- Eu, Camus, guardião da 11° casa, constelação de Aquário, declaro Mu de Áries inocente, devido à falta de provas para fundamentar a sua culpabilidade.

Por essa ninguém esperava.

Um pessoa em especial ficou boquiaberta perante a afirmação. Milo não conseguiu impedir a raiva de aflorar perante o que acabava de ouvir.

A cadeira de gémeos estando vazia, passou directamente para capricórnio.

- Eu, Shura, guardião da 10° casa, constelação de Capricórnio, declaro Mú de Áries inocente, igualmente devido à falta de provas que demostrem a sua culpa.

- Eu, Máscara da Morte, guardião da 4° casa, constelação de Câncer, declaro Mú de Áries culpado de traição à ordem sagrada dos cavaleiros!

Sagitário estando vazia, fora Aioria o próximo a manifestar-se:

- Eu Aioria, guardião da 5° casa, constelação de Leão, declaro Mú de Áries completamente inocente de QUALQUER –fez questão de frisar a palavra- rebelião com o santuário.

- EU, MILO, - falou o escorpiano um pouco mais alto que os outros demonstrando toda a sua raiva – guardião da 8° casa, constelação de Escorpião, declaro Mú de Áries, culpado, e MAIS QUE CULPADO, de rebelião perante o santuário.

Faltava uma pessoa. Nesta altura dos acontecimentos, quatro tinham declarado a inocência do ariano e três a sua culpabilidade. Se Shaka declarasse culpado, o último voto, devido ao mesmo numero de acusações e absolvições, seria do grande mestre.

- Eu, Shaka, - o silêncio era assombrador e a expectativa palpável pela resposta do virginiano – guardião da 6° casa, constelação de Virgem, declaro Mú de Áries, culpado do crime de rebelião contra o Santuário.

Aldebaran sentiu seu coração disparar, Aioria suspendeu a respiração por um momento. Camus e Shura mantinham-se impassíveis perante a resposta do virginiano; enquanto um sorriso de vitória nascia nos lábios de Milo, Afrodite e Máscara. Era o fim do cavaleiro de Áries. Com os cavaleiros de ouro divididos, era o grande mestre que decidia do veredicto final.

Escondido pela máscara em seu rosto, um sorriso de vitória nos lábios, Saga murmurou um –_perfeito!_- antes de se levantar.

- Devido à divisão entre os cavaleiro sagrados, cabe a mim decidir do destino do cavaleiro de Áries. Ouvi atentamente os argumentos de cada um. A minha conclusão é a seguinte: declaro o cavaleiro de Áries, Mu, inocente devido à falta de provas concretas que o acusem de traição, rebelião contra o Santuário.

O silencio na sala foi cortado por murmúrios vindos dos três cavaleiros protectores da água. Milo mais alto que os outros exclamou um "Como?" procurando nos olhos de Afrodite uma resposta.

- Mas - continuou o mestre – devido a certos acontecimentos recentes e às duvidas lançadas nesta sala, Mú de Áries será vigiado permanentemente e qualquer acto suspeito deverá ser imediatamente reportado.

**---------oOo--------**

Um sino ao longe tocou duas vezes. Era o sinal esperado por todos para saber o resultado do julgamento. Áries tinha sido absolvido.

- Dois toques, finalmente acabaram...não tarda estão a sair da sala.

- Sim, felizmente que o cavaleiro se saiu desta. Nem quero saber o que acontecia se em vez de dois tivessem sido quatro toques.

- Significava que tinha sido julgado culpado, e que seria perseguido e morto como qualquer traidor.

- Não tarda estaremos a caminho de casa...

- Ainda bem...

**---------oOo--------**

No meio da piscina gigantesca da casa do grande mestre, Saga divertia-se com os acontecimentos. Ninguém percebera o que acontecera.

Só ele, sabia a verdadeira razão de ter declarado Mu inocente.

Mu era o único cavaleiro ainda vivo que conseguia consertar as armaduras sagradas. Ora, o seu poder era necessário para a batalha que ainda teriam de enfrentar.

Por outro lado, sabia bem das intenções do ariano. Afinal, era discípulo do antigo mestre. O qual ele matara a sangue frio. Conhecia as razões pelas quais Mu se recusava a regressar ao Santuário. E também sabia o que impedia o ariano de declarar abertamente guerra contra ele. Mu esperava pelo bom momento para atacar. E isso só aconteceria muito depois daquele momento.

Até lá, o seu poder era necessário.

Ao convocar uma reunião dourada, Saga conseguira fazer nascer a dúvida na mente de todos os cavaleiros. Os únicos que pareciam não querer ceder era Aioria e Aldebaran. Tirando eles, Afrodite, Milo, Carlo e mesmo Shaka estavam convencidos da culpa de Mu.

Até Shaka...

Não impediu a gargalhada quando relembrou a última frase do virginiano:

"_Eu, Shaka, guardião da 6° casa, constelação de Virgem, declaro Mú de Áries, culpado do crime de rebelião contra o Santuário."_

Conseguira enganar até mesmo o homem mais próximo dos deuses!

Quanto aos restantes, Shura e Camus, só declararam inocente por pura racionalidade. Eram seguidores do _"inocente até à prova do contrário"._

- Patético... fácil de mais... menos um para se meter no meu caminho...

**---------oOo--------**

Sentado numa magnífica escultura em pedra de uma flor de lotus, o cavaleiro de virgem estava em posição de meditação. Sua armadura jazia agora a seu lado.

Enquanto tentava elevar seu cosmo; uma cena martelava sua mente:

" – _Shaka de Virgem será a pessoa indicada para vigiar Mu! Seu poder permite que seu espirito vagueie pelo mundo enquanto seu corpo permanece no Santuário! Em caso de ataque, estará presente! _

_Afrodite tinha lançado seu veneno. Juntamente com Milo, que parecia estar adorando a situação na qual o 'aliado' tinha metido o virginiano._

_- Apoio!_

_- O cachorro bem treinado apoia o dono claro... – lançou o leonino fora de si._

_Milo, tão ou mais impulsivo que o leonino, começou a elevar seu cosmo, a unha portadora da agulha escarlate cintilando._

_Camus e Aldebaran aumentaram também o cosmo, tentando controlar os outros dois. Uma discussão naquele momento seria muito inapropriada. _

_A voz do mestre fez-se ouvir: - Shaka será então o escolhido! A partir deste momento, estaré encarregue de vigiar o cavaleiro de Áries._

_A sessão está concluída! Podem retirar-se!"_

Maldita hora em que Peixes abrira a boca! Maldito Peixes e Escorpião! Justo ele tinha de ser escolhido! Já não lhe chegava ter ido à maldita reunião, ainda teve de alegar a culpabilidade do ariano, como também tinha de conviver dia após dia com a pessoa que tanto amava e ao mesmo tempo odiava!

Odiava pois estava realmente convencido da sua traição.

Mas mais que para o Santuário; traição para com ele, o cavaleiro de virgem.

"_Seu Mu..."_

**---------oOo--------**

O vento gelado das montanhas soprava insistentemente na sua cabeleira lavanda.

Sentado numa rocha perto de uma torre sem porta, um jovem de longos cabelos olhava o vazio tentando acalmar a sua ânsia.

Relembrava a carta escrita por Aldebaran, na qual era posto ocorrente do seu julgamento.

Estava convencido que o "mestre" faria de tudo para o absolver. Apesar de tudo, ainda precisava dele. Era indispensável para ele que Mu não fosse morto.

E isso só seria possível se fosse declarado inocente.

Esperava agora uma carta, algum sinal pelo qual soubesse novidades do julgamento.

Queria saber quais tinham sido os veredictos.

Sobretudo o de uma pessoa.

A espera parecia interminável. Tão angustiante...

Passou a mão pela franja que insistia em cair sobre seu rosto.

Estremeceu e seus olhos arregalaram ao reconhecer a presença de um cosmo no local.

"Shaka" sussurrou.

O santuário teria então decidido vigiá-lo! Fora declarado inocente, mas sob vigia! E Shaka seria o encarregado da tarefa!

Sua cabeça trabalhava a uma velocidade alarmante.

Para que Shaka tivesse a confiança do mestre para declarar TODOS seus feitos e gestos, então... Shaka teria alegado...

"Culpado!"

Sentiu sua garganta secar; seu orgulho ferido. Ao mesmo tempo, seu sangue fervia de raiva. Levantando-se bruscamente, dirigindo-se à torre. Entrou, mas não sem antes mandar uma mensagem mental para seu vigia.

" _O preço de sua desconfiança será alto Shaka! Ai se será!"_

**---------oOo--------**

Ouviu passos, já tão conhecidos, se aproximarem. Logo a mesma pessoa de sempre chegava perto dele. Os cabelos desta vez desalinhados e as marcas em seu pescoço eram um convite às mais perversas insinuações.

- A noite foi boa _frufru azulado_?

Afrodite riu do comentário.

- Foi óptima Carlito! Pode ver por você mesmo não?

As cinzas eram lançadas para o chão. Levantou os olhos pousando-os nas marcas arroxeadas no pescoço do pisciano.

- Foi violenta pelo que vejo!

- Você sabe que eu gosto.

O cigarro entre os lábios fixou a lua no firmamento, evitando encarar o pisciano.

Fechou os olhos. Sentiu o outro aproximar e logo seu cigarro foi roubado.

Afrodite entrava agora na casa de Cancêr, na mão esquerda agarrava seu casaco sobre o ombro enquanto a mão direita levava o cigarro aos lábios carnudos.

- Boa noite Carlo! Até amanha. Mesma hora.

Carlo era mais uma vez deixado ao calor da noite grega.

* * *

**Cantinho ariano:**

Para aqueles que continuaram lendo até ao fim... e ainda não caíram da cadeira...

...não me matem... tenho plenamente consciência que esta fic não vai agradar a alguns, mas a verdade é que está escrita e postada.

Até eu fiquei chocada ao acabar de a escrever... não imaginem quanto...

'eu escrevi isto? onde estão as cenas melosas e os fins felizes?'

Espero só que alguém tenha apreciado... nem que seja as notas iniciais e o meu cantinho XD

A Pipe que me desculpe; mas eu ADOREI descrever o Dite como uma pessoa mesquinha e pronta a sacanear tudo e todos. Falo igualmente para a personagem Milo! Em vez dos amigos fofinhos e lindinhos da Bella Patty (SIM, porque eu ADORO a caracterização dela...) decidi fazer algo mais... mesquinho, falso e...odioso!

A relação Carlo/Dite: MUITO estranha... admito... na fic não "têm" nada juntos mas o Carlo continua esperando o Afrodite nas escadas. Esse é outro aspecto: cansei de ver o Afrodite como o 'apaixonado', aquele que se declarava para o canceriano, que sofria mundos para que Carlo conseguisse admitir seu amor por Afrodite.

Reação Milo/Kamus: Puramente carnal como dizem estes... pois é, na vida nem tudo é amor. No fundo, mesmo que tendo um inicio mais 'impuro", as duas personagens acabam por de apegar uma à outra, mesmo insconscientemente.

Shaka/Mu: São as únicas duas personagens que admitem o que sentem uma pela outra. Mas não se costuma dizer que o amor está a uma mínima distância do ódio?

Animem-se! Felizmente, nem tudo é ruim neste mundo!


End file.
